hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Mimmy
'Mimmy White '(ミミィ, Mimyi) is Hello Kitty's cute and beautiful twin sister and playmate, and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. Mimmy wears a yellow bow on her left ear while Kitty wears a red bow on her right and is also mouthless like her sister. Mimmy seems to have a slightly less outgoing, but more polite and thoughtful personality than Kitty does, and they seem to highly enjoy each other's company. She is a princess of shining sun and one of hello yoshi coolest Physical description Mimmy white is a white giginka cat just like her sister Kitty white, like Kitty, she has white skin, black eyes, yellow nose, black whiskers, round head with round cat like ears with yellow bow tied in her left ear, she wears blue shirt inside of orange jumper dress with buttons and even a jeans mini skirt, she wears her gold shoes with blue soles. In her original outfit, Mimmy wearing his trademark outfit consisting of a blue shirt, and orange overalls with yellow buttons. In Hello yoshi Deluxe Series, Mimmy wears a purple long-sleeved coat with a lighter purple stitchmark pattern over a strapless pale purple dress with a dark purple dotted pattern and white frills along the topmost hem, brown leggings, and purple knee-high boots; the topmost section of the boots being a brighter purple with white frills along both ends. She also wears a small medallion around her neck and keeps her yellow bow in her head Mimmy/List of Mimmy's Overview Personality Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Mimmy also cares deeply about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is not always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Mimmy has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Unlike Yoshi and her friends, they would describe Mimmy as shy and very girly, but more polite and thoughtful, she loves fashion, arts and reading books Mimmy's Spells Family Mimmy is the twin of Hello Kitty. She also has a mom and a dad. Her grandma and grandpa are also often shown. They live in London in a small house, she was born in Cinderella's castle of the Solaria. Fairy form Mimmy, as Fairy of the Sun and Moon/Fairy of the Shining Sun, has Sun-based and Moon-based powers.Mimmy's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Mimmy can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. She has orange-yellow butterfly like wings and yellow-orange metattic fluffy clothes Voice actors *Mary Long (Formerly) *Laura Summer (Current) *Miina Tominaga (Japan dub) History Mimmy was born along with her twin sister Kitty in London, the Solaria's country, Mimmy and Kitty's childhood live in Solaria and her grandparents had a photos about her family: take a bath, take a walk in the park with a carriage, take a birthday party, take a picnic with their mother, going to swimming pool with their father and take a christmas day Mimmy_original_fairy_form.png mimmy charmix.PNG mimmy enchatix.png Mimmy smash.png Mimmy elemen.png Mimmy re.png Mimmy reibix.png Mimmy angel.png Believix Mimmy.png Mimmy harmonix.png Sirenix Mimmy.png Yoshix Mimmy.png Mimmy and yellow sprixie.PNG Mimmy (2).png fmi2.png Mimmyu.PNG Mimmy duper ultra.PNG Mimmy dream.PNG Mimmy Odyssix 2.png Makeover Mimmy.png Ultima Mimmy final.png EternalMimmy.png Mimmy Deluxe (2).png Mimmy Deluxe Senshi.png|Super Mimmy Deluxe When she has 11 year old, Mimmy teaches her twin sister Kitty to learn every fairytale and every world of Solaria everr education Trivia *Mimmy is the third youngest of Hello yoshi, but she shares a same birthday for her sister Hello kitty and Rosalina. *Mimmy is the childish girly with obssesed with fairytales and fashion. *Mimmy loves most ancient and fairytales princesses, in The Wonderful sisters, Mimmy mentions about Cinderella and the castle, In Hello kitty ringo no mori fantasy, she was play as Snow white, when she bites, instead a sleep death is sleep, and later she wakes up, but the make was stolen *Mimmy gets very little merchandise, despite being almost identical to Kitty, which would allow companies to use the same molds with only a minor change. Even Ty, which has the Beanie Baby license and has made a rather unbelievable number of variations of Kitty herself, has yet to make Mimmy despite how easy it would be to just sew a bow on the other side. *Mimmy is Rosalina and Yoshi's best friend forever *Like Yoshi, Mimmy has flames of sun *Mimmy is polite, action fashionista, shy girly girl and drama queen *She and Kitty are princesses of SanrioTown in Birth planet Solaria *Due to Mimmy being residence from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. *Mimmy's Transformation Name Announcement is "Mimmy, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" a92e475a34083af4123848a91d7b6914.jpg Mimmy white.PNG Mimmy.png|WOHY Mimmy Mimmy RPG artwork.png|Mimmy HYRPG Mimmychibi.png Mimmy dreamix.PNG Mimmy falls down.PNG Yoshi, Tessie bear and Mimmy.png Mimmy reading book.PNG Small Mimmy.PNG|Baby Mimmy Mimmy with teddy.png|Mimmy & Teddy Mimmy model.jpg Mimmy the sun or star.PNG Sprite Mimmy.png Mimmy with sax.png Magical Mimmy.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Mimmy kart.png Mimmy young woman.png Pagan Mimmy.png Super Mimmy.PNG mimmy t.PNG Mimmy beach.PNG Mimmy pajamas.PNG Mimmy rio2016.png Mimmy fairy of the shining sun.png|Fairy of the shining sun Cute Mimmy.png|Mimmy anime Mimmy pose.PNG Webp mimmy.gif Princess Mimmy.png Mimmy the princess.PNG|Mimmy's download Princess Mimmy white.png Play Mimmy.png Mimmy 2D.png New Fashion Mimmy.PNG tumblr_lsvr6cY2Af1qfcqtuo1_500.png|Human Mimmy and Kitty Mimmy new.png Mimmy and Cappy.png Roller Mimmy.png Ludwig kiss Mimmy.png|Ludwig kisses Mimmy Mimmy and Daniel.png Mimantasma.png Mimmy traveller 1.png Mimmy traveller 2.png Mimmy ultra.png Mimmy super.png Mermaid Mimmy.png Squad Mimmy.png Mimmy new look.png old school mimmy.png|3D Classic Mimmy Captured Mimmy.png Mimmy and teddy bear.png Miitopia Mimmy.png 2D Band Mimmy.png|Mimmy the sax girly MiMMY 2D new.png Mimmy christmas.png Mimmy white.png|Mimmy from Miitopia Queen Mimmy.PNG Daniel kiss Mimmy.png Mimmy wai.png Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Mimmy.png Mimmy ang.png 4D Mimmy.png Makeover Mimmy.png New walking Mimmy.png show.png|Classic Mimmy Saddist Mimmy.png Mimmy white x Dear Daniel kiss in the classroom.png 1845454_655x368.jpg|Evil Mimmy form with her sister Kitty 5 th birthday Mimmy.png Old style Mimmy.png Hi Mimmy.png Mimmy sits.png Mimmy new Kart.png Mimmy baloons.png Mimmy Crystal.png Poor Mimmy.png Mii Mimmy.png Princess Mimmy 2.png Human Mimmy 2.png Mimmy.gif Mimmy sylph.png Mimmy shy.png Mimmy minding.png Mimmy lefty.png Mimmy's happiness.png Paper Mimmy 2.png|Paper Mimmy Updated Mimmy.png Mimmy crystalling.png Mimmy Yellow Day.png Mimmy white lateral.png Reval Mimmy.png Student mimmy.png Mimmy walks.png Wonder Mimmy.png Mimmy explains.png Mimmy stylish.png Mimmy white gif.gif Young Mimmy.png Mimmy lateral with teddy.png Mimmy Fairy of the shining sun u.png|Mimmy the shining sun Mimy joy.png Relationship 2.png Relationship 3.png Relationship 18.png Relationship 22.png Relationship 21.png Relationship 15.png Relationship 16.png Relationship 25.png Relationship 23.png Relationship 28.png Mimmy backs.png Jeans Mimmy.png Mimmy Super 2.gif That Mimmy.png Mimmy squad angry.png Mimmyadmire.png Angry mean Mimmy.png Make worlds Mimmy.png Mimmy old era.png For Mimmy.png comon Mimmy.png Human Mimmyy.png Super Mimmy.png sfm_233_by_bradman267-dcrdgmb.png Mimmy fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of shining sun Mimmy new christmas.png Superstar Mimmy.png Mimmy civilian.png Mimmy and Kirby.png Mimmy sax.png LeftMimmy.png Mimmy An garde.png Mimmy anchor.png Anime Mimmy.png|Mimmy Crystal Anime Mimmy cries.png Mimmy crystalling lateral.png 5 th birthday Mimmy.png Mimmy jumping no teddy.png Mimmy twinkle.png Mimmy reads.png Mimmy sailor.png Tv shine Mimmy back.png Tv Shine Mimmy front.png Mimmy new 2d.png Mimmy ballet gymnastics.png Go Jump Mimmy.png Mimmy super new 2D.png|Twinkle Mimmy Mimmy is so cute 2D.png Mimmy happy.png Happy Mimmy cute.png Happy Mimmy.png Mimmy casual summer 1.png|Mimmy DX civilian Mimmy_Manga_.png|Crystal Manga Mimmy Mimmy kun classic.png|Mimmy classic kun Mermay mimmy.PNG Mimmy cgi chibi.png|Mimmy in Ringo no mori fantasy Mimmy by @LZESMELT.png|Mimmy by @LZESMELT Mimmy_Sailor_Uniform.png Mimmy winter version.png|Mimmy (Milky way wishes) Mimmyback2d.png MimmySymphonies2D.png|Mimmy Orchestra Mimmy the Princess White.png|Royalty Princess Mimmy MimmyTes2D.png Mimmy Christmas.png Hey2DMimmyandDoggy.png|Mimmy has her dog Mimmy2DRun.png Mimmy Xheer.png Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Nice characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Royalty Category:Miitopia Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Yellow characters